Jedi Academy I: The Next Generation
by SoulViper11192
Summary: Two Jedi students realize that their lives are anything but simple when they find that they are both part of a bigger plan in the galaxy. Better than it sounds. Chap 8: Jaden and Eric break into the restricted area to find answers on the ancients.
1. Prologue: Going Down

**This story is based upon the events **_**Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy **_**but instead of it being just Jaden alone, I've added another main character, Eric Kane. Follow the lives of these two students as they fight to become Jedi. Please Read and Review. Thanx.**

**I do not own Star Wars and any of the characters here except Eric Kane and maybe one or two others. I have also changed the dialogue in most parts for the simple reason that I no longer have a copy of the game and it's been along time since I played it. Also, I've modified the storyline a little.**

* * *

**Jedi Academy I: The Next Generation**

**Ten years after the Battle of Endor, the IMPERIAL REMNANT continues to be driven back by the NEW REPUBLIC, forcing the Imperials to adopt increasingly desperate tactics in the ongoing struggle.**

**Meanwhile, Jedi Master LUKE SKYWALKER moves to restore the JEDI to their formal place as peacekeepers of the galazy at his JEDI ACDADEMY on YAVIN 4.**

**JADEN KORR and ERIC KANE, two promising students from Coruscant and Tatooine, are en route to the Academy after achieving the impossible: creating a lightsaber without any formal Jedi training ....**

**Prologue: Going Down! **

**(From Jaden's Point Of View)**

"We have almost reached our destination."

Those words couldn't have made me happier. This ride was killing me. I actually had the urge to claw my own ears off, because if I heard one more time about how excited everyone was to be going to the Jedi Academy to learn how to become a Jedi one more time, I would have taken my saber and impaled myself then and there. Yes, I said lightsaber. I know, trainees aren't supposed to have them yet, but I do. It's sort of the reason I'm being sent to the Academy anyway.

My name is Jaden Korr. I am a 25-year-old human female, who was able to construct a lightsaber (mine's yellow, in case you're wondering) without any help or Jedi training. Don't ask how I did it, because I don't even know. I just did it. One minute I'm experimenting and the next, there it is. I was born and breed on the planet of Tatooine. Because of this fact, I'm not exactly the nicest girl in the universe. But, If there is one thing I pride myself on, it's my great sense of character (for example, I think the guy sitting next to me is a pansy and we haven't even spoken yet) and my ability to make people believe me when I talk. My mom died when I was young and my father had been looking after me, until he got into a bad deal with thugs and they killed. I know the thug too, but I can't prove it and even if I could, who'd care. But, mark my words, once I'm a Jedi, or have at least trained a bit, I'll hunt that man down and make him pay. But, enough about my past. I'm just going to look to the future.

I started examining the room around me. Everyone else seemed my age, maybe younger or a year older. No one really caught my eye except the guy sitting on the other side of my row. He was well built, had longish blonde hair, intelligent blue eyes and, most important, was the only other trainee who had a lightsaber. I got really powerful vibes from this guy. I wonder if he'd been picked for the same reason I had. I wanted to go talk to him, but the guy next to me decided it was okay to talk to me.

"Hey," he said, all energetic. It was as though he'd been plugged to a battery. He was so excited. He had short black hair, dark eyes, and seemed younger than me. He held out his hand. "I'm Rosh…Rosh Penin."

I shook his hand. "I'm Jaden Korr."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled. "Are you excited to be training to become a Jedi or what?"

Or what is more like it. "Yeah. Sure."

He studied me "Why do you have a lightsaber? Aren't you a student?"

"Yeah, I am. I just built this, that's why

I was chosen."

"Cool," he replied. "Can I see it?"

"I really don't think we should open it up in the ship."

"No, we shouldn't. Good call."

"I'm known to have my moments." Now please go away.

Before he could say anything else, the entire ship jolted. It actually felt as though we were being swallowed. If it hadn't been for the explosion, I would have thought we were being eaten. But no, we were just under attack. Much better. The guy with the lightsaber stood up and was alert. I looked around. Everyone was mumbling as the ship shook. Panic was starting, but wasn't there yet. And then came the announcement.

"Students," a voice came over the intercom. "This is your pilot. We have been hit by an unknown source. Please stay calm and prepare for an emergency landing."

When, or if, I get out of this, I need to remember to tell this pilot that _calm _and _emergency landing_ do not, by any means, work well in the same sentence. The ship shook more and it was kind of obvious that it wasn't moving straight anymore. We were going down and it wasn't pretty. Everyone was in their seats in complete hysteria, screaming. I'm surprised no one had said "We're going to die!" yet.

"We're going to die!" Rosh screamed. Of course he did. "I'm too young to die. I didn't even get to hold a lightsaber."

Stop whining you little wimp. "We're not dead yet."

And then came the impact. We hit the ground, with a force I might add, and skidded for a while. And then we must have hit something, because suddenly, we were in the air again. Up-side down. Great stuff. At this point, to be honest, I also thought we were all dead. The ship hit the ground again. Students were flung out of their chairs because of the impact. But we weren't done yet. The ship proceeded to roll and roll and roll. We were actually going at an impressive speed, but most of us were too busy holding on for dear life to say anything. And then came the last bump, lifting us into the air and into the side of what I presume was a mountain. There was a crash and then a slight fall. I looked next to me. Rosh had been flung out of the ship. I looked out the window. He was at the other side of the river. He seemed fine though. As for everyone else, there were minor injuries and shock, but that was about it.

After all this, I had three questions. The first was how did Rosh, with the way he was quivering, not faint or wet his pants? Two was how hadn't the ship hadn't actually blown up by the crash and no one had died? And C, is this the extent of the academy's security? I hope not, because if it is, we're all screwed.

* * *

**I apologize if it's short, but it is just a prologue. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 1: Through The Forest

**This story is based upon **_**Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy **_**but instead of it being just Jaden alone, I've added another main character, Eric Kane. Please Read and Review. Thanx.**

* * *

**Jedi Academy I: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 1: Through The Jungle**

**(From Eric's Point Of View)**

"Is everyone okay?"

The pilot emerged from the control room to check the damage. No, to answer his question. We're not okay. The entire ship was just blown out of orbit. I have a massive headache from all the screaming. And that girl with the lightsaber will not stop staring at me. What's up with that? If she wants to talk to me, she must just come up to me and say something. She's not that bad looking either. Long, straight, red hair and emerald green eyes. She's slim and tall. And, like me, she has a lightsaber. I'm glad I'm not the only one.

My name is Eric Kane. I'm 26-years-old. I am human and I am male. I'm a male human. I have been chosen to become a Jedi (a fact that I am extremely proud of) because I managed to single-handedly build a light saber (a green lightsaber) without any knowledge of what I was doing. I was born on Coruscant and came from a wealthy family. But, because of my parents morals and codes and whatever, I've had to work for everything I've ever gotten in life, which now I am pretty grateful for. It made me into a hard worker and makes me appreciate a challenge, despite how it comes along. That is the main reason I'm so towards becoming a Jedi. It's said to be the hardest thing to conquer, but I'll be alright.

But for now, let's focus with the problem at hand. Everyone was starting to jump out of the ship or helping others out. The pilot had left, so I followed being the last one out. I looked at the wreckage. I don't even want to know how we made it out alive. I turned to see the jungle. It was beautiful. Trees stood tall, the grass was a perfect green, birds could be heard singing and despite the trees and mountain around use, the sun still managed to brighten the place. If we didn't have any problems, I'd sit down and start relaxing. But…

"What now?" I asked the pilot. He was a staunch man with a long beard. The girl, the one with the lightsaber, stood next to him, waiting for his answer.

"Well…" the pilot thought. "The other ship has already arrived at the academy, so it's not that far from here."

"Meaning?" the girl asked.

"And you are?" I asked.

"I didn't hear you introduce yourself," she queried.

"Eric Kane."

"Jaden Korr."

"Well, now that that's out of the way," the captain interrupted, "can we get down to business?"

"Can someone please help me?" the boy screamed from across the river.

"I'm on my way Josh," Jaden shouted, though she didn't sound concerned.

"It's Rosh," he corrected.

"That's what I said," she replied. I laughed. "So what now?"

"Now we should just travel to the academy on foot," the pilot answered.

"Um…" I looked around. "Which way?"

The pilot was at a loss. "That could be a problem."

I smiled. Another challenge. "I'll go look. But I could use a companion."

"I'll come," Rosh screamed. "Just help me already!"

Everyone seemed to ignore him. Jaden stood ready. "I'll come."

"Bad idea," I quickly said.

"Why?" She gave me a deadly look.

"Someone attacked us."

"Gee, thanks for the obvious. You should be a scientist."

"I'm saying that they'll be less likely to attack head on if there's a Jedi here."

"But I'm not a Jedi."

I pointed to her lightsaber. "You don't have to be. They just have to think that."

I could see her trying to think of a retort, but nothing came to mind, so she gave in. "Fine. But then, who you taking?"

I turned. "Rosh? Do you have a weapon?"

He stood up, excited that someone realized he was still alive. "Yeah!" He revealed a sidearm. "And I know how to use it."

"Great!" I turned back to see Jaden giving me a deadlier look. "What?"

"You're choosing that moron over me?"

"Pretty much. Time to go." I turned and walked over to a tree near the river. I took my saber-hilt and a beam of green energy sprang out. I could here the buzzing, but only slightly. I swung for the trunk of the tree and the blade traveled straight through it. The tree began to fall, crashing into the ground across the river. I had made a bridge for Rosh. He climbed over quickly.

"Thanks man," he said, all hyped up. "Let's get moving."

Together, we moved and quickly found a path. We were walking for at least ten minutes, but we still found nothing besides forest. So, we began talking, getting to know each other better. I found out Rosh was an only child, who lived with his father on Coruscant. I actually discovered that we didn't live that far away from each other.

"So, Eric," he began, "Who do you think shot us down?"

"I don't know," I answered. "Imperialists? Anti-Jedi people? A strange, yet unknown species who once ran these lands but is now forced to hide because of people? A…"

"I get it," he stopped me. "You don't know."

I chuckled. "Sorry. I enjoy going overboard with things."

"I can see that," he replied. There was silence for a while. "I don't think Jaden's fond of me."

"Trust me," I replied, "That girl doesn't look like she could be fond of her own child."

Rosh laughed. "Yeah. She is a bit of a tough one."

"What's that?" I asked as I saw something move. A green, reptilian thing with orange-yellow scales covering its head. It eyes were yellow and it walked on all fours. It had a long red tale and orange dorsal spines on its back. It looked like an over grown, mutated lizard.

"That's a howler," Rosh whispered.

"Why's it called a howler?" I asked.

Before Rosh could answer, this thing breathed in and stood on two legs, with its head facing the sky. And then came the howl. A great boom came from its mouth as it began to howl at the sky. The ground around it shook and a wave of invisible energy seemed to shoot out and flung us a few feet back. We landed on our back, but quickly got up to see two more arrive.

"That's why," I concluded. My lightsaber emerged. I ran for the first howler. It was standing up again, but never got far enough to howl. I slashed at it, taking it by the neck. The fell to the floor as I attacked the next. Rosh had shot the third one and I was about to hit the second, when its howl sent me into a rock wall. I hit the floor, but rose quickly. It was about to howl again, but I thought quickly and throw my saber at it. It travelled through the air, before impaling the beast. My saber retracted and the beast hit the floor, lifeless. I quickly got a hold of my saber.

"We got to get moving," I told Rosh.

As we walked along, we found a wall heading upwards, blocking our path. It wasn't smooth. It had a lot of edges, meaning we could climb it. Rosh must have had the same idea, because he immediately started scaling the wall. I shrugged. I guess we're going to start training soon. Might as well put in a little extra effort. We made it to the top in no time and continued our journey. It wasn't long before we heard blaster-fire.

"Get down," I whispered as I crouched behind an abnormally shaped rock. Rosh crouched behind another rock, across from mine. Slowly, we turned the corner to see three men, dressed in white armor, gun-down a howler.

"Those are Storm Troopers," Rosh moved back.

"That gives me a guess as to who shot us down," I replied.

He looked again. "What's that down there?"

I looked over the rock, to see a giant concrete structure across the river. I ducked back down after one of the troopers turned around.

"It's a Jedi Temple," I whispered. "I think."

"Maybe there's Jedi there."

"Okay, but what about the guards."

"Go take care of them."

"Me? You go."

"You got the lightsaber."

"And you got a blaster. At least one of us knows how to use our weapon. And I'm not talking about me."

"Just go. I'll have your back."

I grunted. "You'd better."

I walked out of the hiding spot. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I stumbled forward, slowly, with lightsaber in hand. They hadn't seen me before I was right up to them. The one turned around and screamed as I sliced through him. The other lost his arms before he could fire and lost his life before he knew he'd lost his arms. The finally one was trickier, but I managed to block his blasts (only God knows how) with my saber, before taking his head off. I looked at the dead bodies, kind of proud I could defend myself. So proud, I got lost in my thoughts and didn't notice the man dressed all in black, jump up from the lower ground of the Earth.

"Eric," Josh shouted, "Look out!"

A force hit me in the back and sent me flying forwards and causing me to lose my lightsaber. I hit the ground and turned on my back to see the man coming for me from above. I rolled out of the way just in time, as his red lightsaber impaled the ground. I quickly got onto my knees, but he held out his hand, using a power known as _Force Push _shoved me back again. As I was in the air, I flipped back and grabbed my saber from the ground, before landing on my feet, on the lower ground. My lightsaber sprung to life as the man jumped over me and landed behind. I had turned as he landed and a duel ensued. I struck at him, but he blocked and kicked me back. I hit the wall, but moved to the left, into the other wall, as his saber came after. I swung for his head, but he blocked. I swung again, but his saber just collided with mine. We held it in a struggle for a bit, but it pushed him away, before kicking him. It must have been harder than I thought, because he fell to the ground. I ran for him, but he lifted his feet, connecting then with my stomach and threw me over him. I rolled on the ground and as I stopped, was hit by another force push, which sent me head first into the stone wall. I fell onto my back, with my head bleeding. The man loomed above me and prepared to strike.

"No!" Rosh screamed, as he fired.

The man turned and deflected the beams, some back at Rosh, who took cover. I used this opportunity, gripped my saber hilt tightly and slashed at this guy's legs. The green energy beam went through both legs, causing him to scream in agony as he hit the ground. Rosh rose from his cover and shot at the man, finally killing him after a couple of hits. He jumped down to the lower ground and looked around for more.

"I'm going to the temple," I said.

"Are you nuts?" He shouted. "You almost became breakfast for the howlers and you want to go on."

"This is a Sith," I pointed out. "Near a Jedi temple? That's very fishy."

"Then wait for back-up to come."

"I'll be fine," I insisted. "Wait here. If something happens to me, run."

I continued walking. I went through the river. It was cold. Very cold. I climbed onto dry ground and shook myself dry. Though it didn't help much. I turned to Rosh. He didn't like this. But I'd be fine. I heard something from around the corner. I snuck up to the wall and took a peek. A woman, dressed in some kind of blackish-red, leather suit, with some equipment attached was holding a staff that had a beam shooting out. No, wait! The beam was going into the staff. I stepped forward, but made noise. She turned to me and before I knew what had happened, the staff and red beam was facing my direction. I remember realizing two things that day. The first was that I guess the beam was shooting out of the staff. And the second was that Josh, despite how cowardly it is, was right to try a keep me behind. Because I wasn't fine. I was knocked out.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Visions

**This story is based upon **_**Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy **_**but instead of it being just Jaden alone, I've added another main character, Eric Kane. Please Read and Review. Thanx.**

**Thank you to Josh, Lord Destroyer, ramo88 and Fumarley for the reviews. It means a lot.**

* * *

**Jedi Academy I: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 2: Strange Visions **

**(From Jaden's Point Of View)**

"My head."

Eric groaned like a baby as he woke up. He was on the floor, near a Jedi temple, knocked out. Thank God that a rescue party came searching for us, because if we relied on this bozo, we'd be dead. He sat and everyone moved back.

"Are you okay?" The one man asked. He had longish blonde hair and was slim. He was wearing a Jedi Master robe, which, honestly, didn't suit him that much. But, I wouldn't tell him that. This was Luke Skywalker. His presence alone almost made some of the kids faint.

"Are you okay?" Luke repeated.

"Yeah," Eric replied, groggily.

"Damn," I mumbled, but he heard me. Yes, I was still a tad upset about the Rosh thing. "I mean, good to see you're okay."

He stood up, ignoring my sarcasm. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Kyle Katarn, another Jedi Master said. He was well built, bigger than Skywalker, and wasn't that bad looking either. He had brown hair and brown and a beard. It wasn't long, but not short either.

"I remember being attacked," Eric rubbed his head, trying to recall the events and Rosh appeared next to me.

"Is he okay?" He asked.

"Peachy," I replied with little enthusiasm.

"…and she had a strange scepter which looked like it was sucking power out of the temple."

"That might be the case," Luke responded. "The Force has been drained from here."

"Is that even possible?" I stepped forward.

Luke turned to me. "It seems it is." He turned back to talk to Kyle and Eric in private.

"Can you feel the Force?" A voice came from next to me.

I turned to Rosh. "Of course not. It's gone."

Rosh looked confused. "What?"

"Didn't you ask me a question?"

"No."

It was only then when I realized that the voice I heard was a woman's. But, there were only guys around. I shiver ran down my spine, but I quickly placed the thought into the back of my mind. It's just the jungle playing tricks on me. Before we knew it, it was time to leave. Thank God.

* * *

We stood in a great hall. I was right in front of the crowd. There were a few steps in front of me, where Luke and the rest of the masters stood. Luke stepped forward, with his hands behind his back. There quite a few of us as well as quite a few races.

"Welcome to Jedi Academy," his opening words were. "I am Jedi Master Luke, the creator of this academy. This academy is here to train Jedi, so that we may protect the galaxy from any threats that wish to destroy the peace." He stopped for a second. "You have all been chosen because of your connection to the force. You will be trained and sent on several missions to hone your skills. You will be appointed a Jedi Master to train you. Seeing as there are few Masters, multiple students will be paired with one Master. Master Koto will be paired with…"

And from then I stopped listening because I didn't really care to hear anything until it got to my name. I just hoped I wasn't stuck with Eric or Rosh.

"Jaden." I heard that strange voice again. It seemed to be a whisper, which no one else heard.

"Jaden." It said again, but again, I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Master Katarn will be paired with Jaden Korr…" Luke said. Katarn, huh? Not that bad. Actually, I'm satisfied.

"…along with Eric Kane…"

Satisfaction gone.

"…and Rosh Penin…"

I hate my life. Kyle walked down from the steps towards Eric, Rosh and myself. He stood in front of us.

"It will be an honour working for you, Master Katarn," Eric spoke first. Suck up.

"Please, call me Kyle," Kyle replied. An informal Jedi? Odd. "So, how's about we find out more about each?" He turned to me. "You first."

"Well," I thought, "I'm Jaden Korr and I'm here because I built a lightsaber without any training."

"That's quite impressive."

"I thought so too."

He turned to the boy's, but I didn't here is voice. I heard something else. "Jaden…" I turned. The voice came from the corridor at the side of the hall. I quickly moved for it. "Jaden…" I continued to follow. I came to a door, which hissed open. I moved in to find an empty room. But the voice was still there. It was a faint echo. And then I felt dizzy, as the whole room seemed to spin and then dissolve. I soon found myself in the desert. Sand blew with the little wind their was and there was no civilization for miles. Just sand in the distance. Sand in all directions. And then I saw them. Two people. One in a black robe. I only saw from the side, but I knew it was a woman. And right across from here, a well-built man, with a black hair and a beard. He stood like a soldier and had determination in his eyes. I knew who he was.

"Father," I practically whispered. Before I could say anything else, the woman lifted her hands and bolts of lightning hit my father.

"NO!" I shouted, trying to move. But I couldn't. I was immobile. I tried to shout but nothing else came out. I watched as my father got shocked and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Jaden…" The voice came again. "Let go of your past. It will only slow you down."

NO! Say it, Jaden! Why couldn't I speak! My father continued to be shocked.

"Your past weakens you," the voice continued. "And you cannot be weak for what is in store for you in the future. That is your first lesson. Letting go."

Never!

"Let go Jaden. Let go of your past."

NO! I tried to move, but still nothing.

"Jaden." A voice came from behind. My saber flew to my hand and, somehow, I managed to swing around, activating my saber. A yellow beam shot out and connected with a green one. I looked at my enemy and stopped breathing.

"Master Skywalker!" I lowered my weapon and looked around. The desert was gone. I was back in an empty room. Luke stared at me as his saber dispersed.

"Jaden," he said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Master," I lied. What? I wasn't about to tell him I was crazy.

"Are you sure?" Before I could answer, Eric arrived.

"Sorry Master Skywalker," he said, "But Kyle would like to see Jaden for training."

"Very well," Luke moved out of my way and stared at me. "Goodbye Jaden."

"Bye" I said as I followed Eric out. We walked down the corridor and I could fell Eric's eyes drilling through my skull. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. "What was that about? With Luke?"

"Nothing," I snapped.

"Are you okay? You seem uneasy."

"I'm fine."

He stopped. "Listen, Jaden, we're going to be working together, right?"

I stopped and sighed. "Probably."

"I'd like it if we didn't fight the whole time. I think we got off on the wrong foot and I'd rather get to know you as friends. So, what do you say?"

I though for a while. "Fine. I could use a friend at this place."

"Good to hear it."

"Now let's get to training." I grinned. "It's not everyday I get a new friend to show off to."

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Sorry if it is too short. Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3: Training Area

**To all who were reading this story (I doubt any of you are left) I deeply apologize for not continuing it. I have this issue of staring up stories when they come to mind and everything just was becoming jumbled. So, I've decided to concentrate on one story at FictionPress and one at FanFiction. This is the one at Fan Fic I will be concentrating on, so there will be more updates to come. Thanks.**

**To everyone, please review to let me know how I'm doing. It is greatly appreciated. Thanx.**

* * *

**Jedi Academy I: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 3: Training Area**

**(From Eric's Point Of View)**

Jaden actually agreed to be friendly. Is it a trick? She doesn't seem like the friendly type, but you never know anymore. Whatever the case, we walked together in silence to the training area. It was strange silence. She was deep in thought. I could tell something had happened between her and Master Skywalker. But, it was her problem and I decided to leave it alone. We finally made it to the training area which looked like a ruined castle that has been eaten by the forest. Walls stood tall with vines and leaves growing all over them. There was no roof, so the sunlight brightened the place nicely. There were four doorways in the area we were in, with only three of them open. Kyle Katarn and Rosh Penin were already waiting for Jaden and me by the time we got there.

"It's about time," Rosh said, "We've been waiting for like half an hour. I'm dying here."

"I'll show you dying you little punk," Jaden said under her breath. I pretended not to hear her. Wouldn't want her repeating it louder. We approached Kyle, who studied Jaden silently. It was kind of awkward, but he quickly turned away.

"Now that we're all here," he said with a smile, "Time for training to begin. You each will go through the course on separate routes. These routes are only for trainees, so don't worry too much. Time to start."

We all moved into our appointed doors and they shut behind us. Spooky. I was now alone in a corridor with the jungle grown across both walls. I walked forward until I saw this small, metal ball float in front of me. It had holes in it. They shot lasers! I activated my lightsaber and got into a fighting stance.

"Your first test," Kyle's voice came from above. "Lightsaber abilities. Try to deflect the blasts and destroy the balls. Don't worry, the blasts only sting a bit."

That's reassuring. Wait, balls? That's plural, right? I turned to see a second one behind me. It fired a shot which I managed to deflect. And then the first one shot, but I deflected that one away as well. They began shooting in turns, taking less time between each. I was finally hit in the leg. It stung, but nothing serious at all. The second one hit me in the arm, but I deflected the third, before slicing into one of the balls. It blew, causing an unfair smoke screen. I rolled out of the smoke, dodging at least six beams. I think that it was made that I killed its brother. I deflected its first shot and then second, was hit by the third, but it never got to forth.

"Nice work, Eric." The door hissed open as Kyle spoke. "Go on ahead."

I moved forward, waiting for the next challenge. Neither of them were that bad. The first was just jumping over a gap in this bridge. A little easy, but I'll let it go. The second was a bit harder. It needed the use of the force. I came to a wall. It looked weakened by the cracks in it and just needed a little push. So, I stepped back, concentrated, put my hand to my side and concentrated some more, finally throwing my hand forward in an amazing thrust that could tear a world apart.

Nothing happened. If it did, I didn't notice.

"Concentrate, Eric," Kyle said for above. I near jumped out of my skin. Apparently there was some kind of walk way across this whole area.

So, I did it again. I pulled my hand back and concentrated. I began to feel weird. Like air. Just free. And now it felt as though something was flowing through me. It felt calm, yet powerful. I pictured myself blasting the wall down. Pictured the force coming through me. And then, I threw my hand forward once more. A wave of energy burst from it, hitting the wall, which crippled. Finally, I moved through…

… to find myself on a bridge watching Josh pull a lever down on the bridge across from mine. A giant droid appeared out of a door on the ground below and moved for the battle ready Jaden, while Josh departed laughing. My first thought was of Jaden feeding Rosh his own arm despite Kyle trying to stop her. As for my second thought, my lightsaber activated and I jumped to the ground, running to stand with her.

"I'm here to help," I said confidently. She's going to love me for that.

"Piss off!" Maybe not. "I can handle myself."

"Just let me help you," I insisted.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'm going to feed Rosh his own arm. You know that?"

"No, the thought didn't even cross my mind."

And then we moved. I tried to strike the robot, but a yellow lightsaber appeared from nowhere and it blocked my attack. Way to easily, I might add. Jaden moved for it, but again it blocked the attack, before swinging for me. This bucket of bolts was fast for a walking toaster. I dodged its attack, before going to strike it again. Jaden slashed for it. It moved as she almost chopped me in half. I jumped back and gave her a dirty look.

"What?" She snapped. "You wanted to help."

She moved for the droid, which blocked her attack and then her next one and then her next one and then her next one… it was kind of funny to watch. This girl trying to outwit a droid, which was clearly making fun of us. But, I held back on smiling and moved for it, again, almost being chopped into two by Jaden's reckless swinging.

Jaden stepped back with me, clearly agitated. "Why won't this piece of rubbish go down?"

Maybe because you are attacking like a spastic animal pumped full of adrenaline packs. Yeah, maybe that's it. I should definitely tell her that.

"I'm not sure," I answered. So, I'm a coward when it comes to her. Sue me. "Let's attack at once. You aim for the feet and I aim from the head. That thing may be faster than expected, but it can't be that fast."

I was waiting for her to try and bite my head off, but all she said was, "Whatever," which, in _Jaden_, means 'fine'. I hope.

We moved for the droid and I aimed for its head as Jaden dropped and swung for its legs. It worked like a charm. Sort of. You see, Jaden is faster than me, so she got there before me. The good news? She cut through both legs. The bad new? I was in front of it as it fell. Have you ever had a heavy droid on you swinging its lightsaber up and down like a drunken wookie? Well, it's not a picnic. And then a lightsaber appeared through its head, which was literally right next to my head.

"Are you crazy?" I freaked as Jaden withdrew her saber.

"Kind of," She laughed as she helped me get the destroyed droid off of me. I stood, shooting a deadly look at her and then walked on.

"Ah…is somebody angry?" She mocked. I didn't reply.

We continued on her course together. It was kind of easy from there. Using the force to pull a lever and a couple of bricks from a wall to make steps for us. We began to climb and made it to this corridor and then escaped from it into daylight. Then we saw a door at the end of the area.

"A Jedi is usually faster than most beings," Kyle began to explain. "Try and make it to the door before it closes."

And then the door began to close. We ran for it, both too slow to make it. And then suddenly, Jaden sped up tremendously. The force? Was that it? I tried to concentrate, just like with the wall. Though this was concentrating on my whole body. Then I had that sensation again. The energy flowing through me and that's when I realized that I was picking up speed. I ran for the closing door and dropped, just skidding through the closing door. I got to me feet, triumphant. And that's when I noticed Jaden ready to kill Rosh.

"You idiot!" She was seething. "What was the big idea?"

"Whoa," Rosh tried to calm her down. "I was just trying to have some fun."

And it was at that point in which I think something snapped. She pounced for him, but I managed to pull her back. She struggled for me to let her go, half knocking me out in the process, but I didn't give in. If I did, I think she would plain kill him. And then Kyle stepped in. About freaking time!

"Jaden," Kyle began. "You need to learn to control your anger." Jaden managed to break away from me, but she was calmer now.

"Sorry," she said, but it didn't seem like it was.

"And Rosh," Kyle turned. "That stunt was reckless. If that robot had been on Luke's level, it would have killed them both."

"Sorry," Rosh said, though, unlike Jaden, he meant it.

"Good," Kyle said. "Now, Jaden, Eric; wait her. Relax a little. I'll be with you in a few minutes. Rosh, come with me quickly."

And then they left. Jaden was fuming. I let her vent for a while. This consisted of her getting a murderous look in her eyes, kicking the wall and mumbling to herself.

After a few minutes, I decided to say something. "You know…"

"Don't," she stopped me. "Whatever you were going to say, just don't say it. It's done. It's over with. Rosh is a retard, and that's that."

"Well, you know, I think he's just trying to grab your attention."

"Well, he better stop or I'll be grabbing his neck soon."

"You could learn to calm down and be more…you know, warm. Welcoming."

"Meaning?" Now she was giving me a deadly look.

"Meaning that maybe," I started. "Just maybe, if you learn to lighten up a little…"

"Lighten up?"

"Yeah. You know, like, don't look as though you are ready to maim the next person who talks to you. Get what I'm saying?"

She put on a smile. "I think so. I should act warm and be happy like this."

She actually had a pretty welcoming face when she smiled. "Yeah, like that. Just smile."

"Yeah," she now seemed calmer. "You know what else I could do?"

"What?"

And then her murderous expression returned. "I could take my lightsaber and shove it right up you're…"

"Am I interrupting something?" Kyle walked back in.

"No," Jaden said. "Eric and I were just learning more about each other."

"Good to know," Kyle said. "Because us three are going on a mission together."

I'm not sure, but I think Jaden just got a twitch in her eye. "Really? Where we going?"

"Tatooine," And then Jaden went pale. "There appears to be some mercenary activity there a Luke thinks it might be something to do with the guys that shot you down. Never-the-less, it's good training."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said. "Let's get moving."

"That's the spirit," Kyle said as he turned. "Meet me at the ships in five minutes." And then he walked out.

I moved to follow him, but stopped as I turned to Jaden. "You coming?"

She seemed to be knocked out of a day dream. "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm coming now."

"You know, it won't be that bad working together. So, you don't have to worry."

She walked past me confidently. "Who said I was worried?"

I watched her walk off. Something was clearly wrong with her, but I didn't want to pry. I shrugged when I realized that I wouldn't figure it out by just standing her and moved out of the training area. It was time for my first mission. We were heading to Tatooine.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Krayt Cantina

**Thanx to Lord Destroyer for the review.**

**To everyone, please review to let me know how I'm doing. It is greatly appreciated. Thanx.**

* * *

**Jedi Academy I: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 4: The Krayt Cantina**

**(From Jaden's Point Of View)**

We landed on Tatooine in the middle of the day. Even in the empty dock, I could still hear the hustle and bustle of the city. It felt weird being back here. Mos Eisley. I used to live in this city. I loved it, hated it, longed for it, and couldn't be happier when I got away from it. I just had so many memories here; some good, some bad, and some just… I don't even want to go there. This was my first mission and it was with Eric Kane on Tatooine of all places. Ladies and gentlemen, let's hope that this experience won't fall into the bad memory list. Though I highly doubt it.

We climbed out of our ships and stretched ourselves a bit. I looked over at Eric. The moron thought that I hadn't noticed him keeping an eye on me. I ignored it though and walked up to Kyle to find out what we should do next.

"Okay you two," Kyle spoke. "I'm going to check the Krayt Cantina. Someone in there is bound to know what's going on. One of you needs to stay here and make sure everything is clear in case we need to get out of here quick. The other needs to come with me."

We stared at him for a while, but Eric spoke. "Um…Which one of us?"

"You two decide," Kyle said.

"I'll stay," Eric offered.

"Okay then," Kyle said. "Jaden, you're with me."

"Okay," I replied, then whispered to Eric, "Please make sure our ships are still here when we get back."

"Don't worry," Eric replied. "Nothing's going to happen."

Boy was he wrong.

We walked out into in the open streets and I followed Kyle towards the cantina. I was on high alert. In this place, anything could happen. And nine out of ten times, it was bad. Really bad. The uncomfortable feeling I had didn't help much either. I looked around. I could have sworn someone was watching us. Call it a Jedi Sense, but something was definitely giving me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. And no, it wasn't gas. We continued walking in silence, but Kyle seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was.

"Is everything alright, Jaden?" He asked.

"Huh?" I said stupidly. "Um, yeah, everything's just fine."

"You seem tense," he replied.

"Yeah, this city just does that to me," I responded, still keeping my eyes peeled.

"You used to live here, right?"

"Yeah." Home sweet freaking home.

"Did you like it here?"

"As much as you could like it, I guess. It wasn't exactly the nicest place to grow up in. If it's not the thugs trying to kill you, it's the desert."

The conversation ended as we entered the cantina. The Krayt Cantina, where all the important people, scum and anything in between came to relax, do business and if you're lucky, bash a few heads in. A real family place. Tables and chairs were spread all around. Even in the day time, this place was full. People were lounging on the couches by the walls, the VIP boxes were occupied, people were talking at the tables and let's just say that the guys at the bar are not going to be well the next day. Music was playing to lighten up the place a bit. We walked to the bar. Everyone in this place had a blaster strapped to their sides. Doesn't give you the sense of security though. I stood, looking around as Kyle questioned the barman, robot, thing. Whatever you want to call it.

"Hey baby," the guy (AKA disgusting, drunk pig) next to me said. "Weren't you the girl who came home with me the one night?"

"No," I replied.

"Do you want to be?" He put on an arrogant smirk, though in his drunken state it made him look constipated.

I was about to swing for him, but Kyle stopped me and waved his hand in front of the man. "You do not have any interest in this girl."

"I don't have any interest in this girl." The man replied. A Jedi mind trick. I still think breaking his face would have been a better lesson, but whatever.

"You are going to go home now."

"I'm going home now. Goodbye."

"Sorry sir," the bar-droid said to the man. "You haven't paid for your drinks."

The man continued walking, still not all there, ignoring the robot. Oops. Oh well, not my problem. I turned to Kyle.

"Thanks," I said. "He was a creep."

"No problem," Kyle replied. "Okay, we're going to split up now. You take one side of the cantina and just start asking questions."

And so I did. And the information I came up with was interesting at best, though had absolutely nothing to do with the remnants of the empire, their connection to the mercenaries or anything about a woman with a strange scepter. But I did learn how to kill a rankorr with a piece of rope, how to survive in the desert with a can of something-or-other, how to break someone's arm in four places and I even managed to hear some pretty dumb pick-up lines. You know; things you just have to learn in life. Another thing I learnt was that every man in this bar was a sexist pig.

"Hello there gorgeous," the one pig said. "What have you been doing in my dreams all my life?"

"Hiding you moronic pri…" I stopped as a cold chill came over me. I looked around. Someone was watching me. I was sure of it.

"Jaden," a whisper called. Oh great, as if the cantina wasn't bad enough, the voice was back too. "Jaden, your past is here. Find it. And then let it go."

"My past?" I whispered. I looked around. Was there something here about my past? Of course there was. It was Tatooine for crying out loud. The whole damn thing is my past.

**No**, the voice echoed. **It is here. Just look around.**

I so I did. But before I could register anything, a fight had broken out followed by a lightsaber and Kyle telling me it was time to go. Obviously he pissed someone off. I turned to move out and ran right into a guy. I moved back. He had pitch black hair, dark eyes and an intimidating look on the face that I'd never forget. I was looking a man who was known as Scar. I was looking at the man who killed my father.

"Do I know you?" He asked as he stared at me. And then it hit him and he smiled maliciously. "Little Jaden Korr? Well, not so little anymore. How long has it been?"

"Not long enough," my lightsaber burst to life. "And too long."

His smiled died. "You…You're a Jedi?"

"You could say that."

And then he ran. Why do they always run? I sped after, not caring who I pushed out of the way. He burst out of the door. I followed in a blind rage. I didn't care if it took me all day; I was going to kill him. I was going to get my revenge. I chased him through the streets, jumping over objects that got in the way and pushing through the crowds. I shut down my saber; before I chopped halve the city into two. I turned a corner into an alley to see him climbing boxes. He was on the rooftops as I got to the boxes. I jumped high for a human. But I was a Jedi. Breaking some laws of the universe were allowed. I made it to the rooftops in about three or four jumps. You'll understand if I didn't actually count properly. I saw him jump to another rooftop and I followed. It was easy from there, considering the fact that he twisted his ankle and fell on the roof. He turned on his back just as my feet hit the surface. My lightsaber activated once more and I walked towards him as he tried to crawl away. I jumped forward, standing over him, my saber by his head.

"Don't do this," he pleaded.

I had tears in my eyes. "You killed my father! You deserve it!"

"You…you can't. You're a Jedi."

I shook my head with anger. "Not yet, I'm not."

**He's right Jaden**, the voice said. **Killing him will do you no good.**

"It will give me peace," I shouted aloud at the voice. "It will be justice!"

"Then do it," a woman said from the rooftop next to us. I looked at her. She had short brownish hair and green eyes and was also wearing some kind of leather thing.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Me?" She replied. "I'm Tavion."

"Well, disappear, this is personal."

"Exactly," she said, smirking. "So don't let you Jedi teachings get in the way. You deserve to be at peace, don't you?"

**Don't listen to her Jaden**, the voice said. **If you kill him, your past will haunt you forever. Let him go.**

"Never," I tried to hold myself back from losing it. "This trash murdered my father. He deserves to die."

**And if killing him would bring you any good, I would tell you to do it. But his death will bring you nothing. Not peace. Or justice. And definitely not your father.**

Tavion's reply was different. "Then what's stopping you?"

"It's not the way of the Jedi," I surprised myself by saying that.

"Oh, it's not the way of the Jedi?" Tavion mocked. "Ignore the way of the Jedi. They are useless beings, nothing more but cruel people who wish to brainwash the youth of the galaxy. You want revenge. Now you can get it. What is holding you back?"

"Nothing," I replied.

"Exactly," Tavion said slowly. "Kill him. Get what you so richly deserve."

**Don't do it, Jaden. **The voice returned. **I do not agree with the way of the Jedi, but in this instance, they are not wrong. You don't want to kill this man out of justice. You want to kill him out of revenge and hatred. And ultimately, it will destroy you. Jedi speak trash about anger and hate. They should be experienced by all. But they should not be allowed to control you. That is one thing the Jedi and I agree on. Lower your weapon.**

"I…" Tears ran down my face as I stared at the horrified Scar. "I can't. I can't let him go. He doesn't deserve to go. He killed my father. He deserves to die."

"Then kill him," Tavion urged. "What would your father say if you let his killer go?"

**What would he say?**

"He'd say…"

"Yes?"

**Yes?**

I thought about it. I knew exactly what he'd say. I knew what he'd want me to do. I lowered my saber, which I think almost made Tavion fall of the building.

"He'd say I'm proud of you, Jaden. For not killing just for the sake of killing. For not becoming a monster that is so easily found on this world. He'd say I made the right choice." I turned to Scar. "He'd tell me that I don't have to forgive you, but to let go of my anger and hatred. He'd tell me that it'll be hard, but it'll be worth it. That's what he'd say. You're free to go."

**Well done, Jaden. You have begun your training.**

_What training?_ I thought.

**You will see.**

"Oh, this is sickening," Tavion spat as Scar got to his feet. "Fine, if you won't kill him," she jumped from her rooftop and landing in front of him, her red lightsaber going through his torso, "then I will."

She withdrew her lightsaber as he dropped.

I was stunned. "You're a Sith?"

"Aren't we the clever girl," Tavion mocked. "You Jedi are all pathetic."

I activated my lightsaber and prepared to fight.

Tavion laughed. "You want to fight me? I'll kill you in a second."

"Then put your money where your mouth is," I replied.

"No thanks," she turned. "Besides, I think your hands are going to full with helping your little friend."

"What?" I was taken back. And then I saw it. Or heard it. An explosion came from the dockyard. And smoke began to rise from it too. I mean, you leave Eric alone for ten minutes and the place goes to hell. Oh well, time to go save him. I did offer to be friendly with him after all.

I turned to Tavion. "This isn't over." And then I moved, jumping onto another rooftop.

"Definitely," I heard her say. I ignored her and moved on. Though I could swear I heard her say: "This is just beginning."

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review. Let me know what you think or feel (about the story, of course). Any suggestions and ****constructive**** critism is welcome. **


	6. Chapter 5: Eric’s Shocking Display

**Hello, happy peoples. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I went away for a holiday and as I got back, it was school time, so I didn't have a a lot of time for this. But, I'm back and the story must continue. So, here it is. Also, remember when I said I modified the story line a little at the beginning. I've thought it over, and change that little to quite a bit. And it starts in this chapter. So don't feel bad if your at the end of this chapter, thinking WHAT THE ****! Because, if you don't remember it from the game, it wasn't in there. **

**Anyway. Thanx to Lord Destroyer, SmexySmone and Fumarley for the reviews. It means a lot and I'll try to keep the story as interesting as possible.**

**To everyone , please review to let me know how I'm doing. It is greatly appreciated. Thanx.**

**Jedi Academy I: The Next Generation**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Eric's Shocking Display**

**(From Eric's Point Of View)**

It wasn't my fault. Honest. All I was doing was standing there waiting around when all of a sudden I heard blasters going off outside side. Next thing I knew, a Wookie, the well known Chewbacca, flew in, bringing in a horde of mercenaries behind him. And let's just say that they weren't there to give us a warm welcome.

We hid behind the wall. "Okay, Chewy. There's about six of them out there. Think we can take them?"

He growled or something. I took it as a yes. We charged, ready to fight. And then the blasters started, aiming for us. You know those stories of a Wookie tearing people apart. Let's just say they're not stories. I swear Chewy would have ripped this one guys head off if he wasn't being fired at. Never-the-less, it didn't stop him from tossing the guy into the wall, head first. I actually think I heard it…how do I put this? Splat against the wall. Anyway, my saber was out, and I was actually doing well, despite the fact this was my first mission. I struck one guy down as I moved, dodging a blast and deflecting another, which almost hit Chewy.

He growled.

"Sorry," I said as I charged for two guys.

I slashed the one and the other moved, but I managed to use the force to jump over him and land in front of him. He raised his blaster and I took his hand off. He landed on the ground in pain, but still alive, which was good. We needed him to talk. Or, he was supposed to, if he wasn't hit by a sniper.

"They got a sniper!" I shouted. "Get inside!"

We rushed inside, which to be honest wasn't much better as we were hit with a barrage of blaster fire. We ducked behind the giant metal boxes near us. Chewy turned and used his bow-caster to blow away one of the mercenaries. I can from behind the box, deflecting a shot which hit a light out and slashed two guys down. Chewy took down he last guy and we moved, out into the open again. Out into more enemies.

"Where are they all coming from?" I shouted over the gun-fire as I stabbed another enemy.

Chewy growled or grunted or groaned or…whatever, the point is I didn't understand a thing he said.

"Thanks Chewy," I turned, impaling the guy behind me. "You're a poet."

The bad news: These guys were pouring in. The good news: We were by our ship. The worse news… I looked up at the tower as the machine hooked onto it, pointing at our ship, started up. A bluish-white light surrounded our ship, practically trapping it on the ground.

"Damn," I whispered and then turned to Chewy. "They've locked our ship in."

He beat the guy to a pulp and then growled, pointing to a door that leads to another quarter of the port. I was sure he was saying his ship was in that quadrant. If it was, great stuff. If it wasn't, and I'm wrong, and he's telling me don't go through it because there's a bomb…let's just say this is the last time anyone will hear from me. I ran for the door and it slid open. I practically jumped though, but no bomb went off, so I relaxed. Chewy quickly followed and we moved through a door which was across the corridor, out into the open again, to find…

…no one. Talk about anti-climactic.

Chewy roared as he checked the ship.

"Yeah," I said as though I actually understood a thing. "It's on lock-down too. I guess…"

My speech was cut short as a shot nearly took my head off. We took cover as mercenaries began pouring into the place. Chewy growled towards another door and we moved quickly. I felt as though I was dancing as I spun and deflected and dodged and slashed. Chewy ducked under a container right by the door and growled towards it again. It took me a while to figure out what he was saying.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone," I protested.

He growled louder and didn't look so friendly anymore.

On second thought. "Okay, I'll go. But watch your back."

I moved into the room quickly and was practically flung into a wall as an explosion went off behind me. I hit the ground, a little sore, but quickly got to my feet as I heard to guards contemplating what _that noise_ was from around the corner. It was a bomb, idiots! What else goes Ka-BOOM!? I quickly moved forward as they came around the corner. The first guy didn't see me coming and the second guy didn't have enough time to do anything about it.

I quickly jumped into the next, taking cover once more. I'm starting to get tired of this hiding away. Couldn't Jedi have a weapon that could shoot? Honestly, how hard would that be? Anyway, I moved from around the corner, taking the idiot who was running towards me. I deflected a couple of shots which went everywhere, including into one enemy's head. I spun cutting one guy and then spun again, dodging a blast and chopping the guys hand off. I hit the ground in pain. I pointed my lightsaber at him. He had this evil expression in his dark eyes.

"Which way to the tower?" I asked.

"Go to hell," he replied calmly.

"Don't make me hurt you," I threatened.

"You won't," he responded with a smirk. "You're a Jedi."

"Jedi can turn bad. You do know that right?" My lightsaber went closer to him. "Which way?"

He thought for a moment. "At the end of the room. To the right."

"Thank you," I replied, before kicking him in the head. Hey, I wasn't going to kill him, but I couldn't keep him awake. I'm a Jedi, not an idiot.

I quickly moved for the door and entered, only to be blow out by an explosion. If I was any closer to that grenade, I would have been toast. I got to my feet and moved, dodging the next grenade and sprinting up the stairs, cutting the guy in half as his last grenade went off behind me. I burst through the door into some kind of control room, finish off two other mercenaries. And then I hit the ground as a sniper blast came right through the window. Looked up and saw a blaster rifle in front of me. I ran and quickly grabbed it, before moving through the door onto a footbridge. I just shot and shot and shot. Finally, I hit the guy who went down faster than I thought. I threw the gun away and moved quickly, activating my saber. I moved through the door, into a round room. I walked through another door, into a square room with an elevator that led to the top of the tower. To the main control room. I entered. And that's when things started to get hectic. Well, more so…

I quickly exited the lift and turned left, towards the lever. I pulled it down, switching the lock-down on our ships off. Next, the Millennium Falcon. I ducked quickly and rolled away quickly, as a red lightsaber hit the machine in front of me, along with the Sith. He jumped off the machine and almost chopped me in halve but and quickly pounced through the one door into the other room. I stood, facing him. I looked next to me and saw the lever that would free the Millennium Falcon. I readied my hand.

"I wouldn't," he said as he took a step closer.

I quickly used the forced to pull the lever and as I did that, he swung his hand out, causing me to be pushed back with the force and go crashing through the window behind me. I fell down, trying to turn and land on my feet. I hit the footbridge and rolled, my lightsaber sliding out of my hands. I groaned in pain and tried to stand as fast as possible, but the Sith was already in front off me, blocking my weapon. I readied for the attack, but just then, the cavalry arrived. At least, Jaden did. She appeared on the roof and jumped down, landing on the bridge, lightsaber ready. She ran forward, kicking my saber under the Sith's legs. I held my hand out and my saber came to my hand, before activating.

"I leave you for ten minutes," she started. "And the place gets over run."

"You here to argue," I asked. "Or are you here to fight."

"Let's take him down," she smirked.

The Sith laughed. "You two honestly think you're strong enough? Pathetic. I'll kill you both."

And then he attacked Jaden. She blocked and I moved, only to be blocked too. This guy was fast with a saber. Jaden tried to hit, but he deflected and spun to hit me, but I ducked. As I came up, I attempted to hit him, but he moved back and kicked Jaden away. He came for me and our sabers locked. We struggled for a bit, but he moved our sabers out of the way and head-butted me. I moved back, holding my head as he swung for it. I ducked and swung for his legs, but flipped backwards and landed behind the incoming Jaden. He gathered his energy and pushed us back. We hit the ground, but quickly got up.

"Is this the best you've got?" He taunted as he readied his next attack.

Jaden growled as she flew for him, but he blocked it easily. She tried to hit him, make him back away, but nothing came of it. He punched her across the face as he blocked my next attack and kneed me in the stomach. He could have just sliced us, but he seemed to take enjoyment in humiliating us. I tried to hit him, but he blocked, laughed and telekinetically threw me into the wall, before kicking Jaden in the stomach and Force pushing her back. She landed on her back this time, but she still began to get up. I attacked him, but he dodged and swung at me, which I blocked. He pushed me back, almost into Jaden, who moved to the side. He kicked me away and swung for her, who quickly ducked and aimed for his arm. He dodged and pushed her against the wall, before lifting her into mid-air. It looked as though he was choking her with the Force.

"Let her go," I ordered.

"With pleasure," he said as he threw her into me.

I de-activated my saber at the risk of stabbing her and she slammed into me, causing both of us to hit the ground and causing my saber to roll off the side of the bridge. Just my freaking luck! And then the pain started. At first I didn't what it was, but soon realized that he was shocking us while laughing evilly. His face was covered, but I could tell by the look in his eye that he was enjoying this. Jaden tried not to scream as the pain of the lightning over took us. It hurt like hell. I thought this was it. This was the end. We weren't even padawans yet and this guy was on another level than us. If Kyle was here, he'd take care of this guy. But he wasn't. I looked at Jaden, who was in as much pain as me. We needed to do something, but besides jerking out of pain, I couldn't move. Concentrate, I told myself. I should have been able to make some kind of field. To block it. Or absorb it. Or do something with it. But as hard as I concentrated, I came to one conclusion. This was it. My first mission would be my last.

And then I felt strange. The pain started to subside. I thought I had died, but I was still in the same place. I sat up, even though he was still shocking Jaden. Actually, he was still shocking me too. He looked at me in shock (pun not included) as I raised my hands to my face, were the lightning was going. What the hell was going on? It looked as though I was absorbing the lightning. I stood and moved my hand to Jaden. The lightning shocking her immediately shifted towards my hand. Now the Sith's eyes showed fear. He shocked harder and I lifted my hands. The lightning struck with a powerful force, but I held it there as sparks came out. The more I felt it, the more I began to feel as though I wasn't absorbing the lightning, but just holding it. But I've never heard of a Jedi doing that before.

**Fire it.**

Huh? Was that Jaden?

**Fire it back, now.**

It doesn't sound like Jaden. But it had to be. No one else was around. But, whatever the case, she was right. The Sith was ready to increase the force of the lightning, so I quickly pulled my arms back and flung them out with a loud shout as it felt as though a ton of energy, a seconded skin, was being ripped off me and thrown at the Sith. It hit him directly and he screamed in pain as the lightning caused him to fly back as it shocked him horribly. He hit the wall and the screaming stopped as well as the lightning. He hit the ground, nothing more than a smoldering corpse now.

Jaden now stood behind me. "What the hell was that?"

I opened my mouth, trying to find an explanation. "I…I have no clue."

Chewy appeared on the ground, growling.

"Great work," Jaden said to Chewy.

"You speak Wookie?" I asked.

"A little," she replied. "You can absorb lightning?"

"A little," I joked. She didn't laugh. "Tough crowd."

"Eric, that is not a normal ability," she replied. "You were actually holding lightning. No one can do that."

"I heard somewhere Yoda could," I replied smartly.

"Yeah, but Yoda concentrated while doing it," she retaliated. "You looked more confused than anyone."

"Whatever. Let's just Kyle about it."

I looked at her and she looked as though she was listening to something else. "That's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know what it is. I've never heard of anyone doing that before. And on that magnitude. You fried the guy. I'd keep this quiet until we know more."

"We?"

"Hey, I'm telling you to zip it; I can't just leave you to figure this out alone. When we get back to the Academy, we'll go the Library. And if we find something, then we'll take it to Kyle and Luke. Agreed?"

I thought for a moment. What could it hurt?

"Agreed."

"Goo…" Jaden was cut off by Kyle.

"Hey," he shouted. "What happened here?"

"Have no clue," I replied. "One minute, I'm sitting around. And the next…Chewy and I are being shot at."

"Well," Kyle said as he stepped over a body. "You guys seemed to handle yourselves well. And Jaden, good idea coming back here. That was using your head."

"That was the idea," Jaden replied, though something felt wrong. But, and here's the weird part, I could feel that Kyle was feeling something wrong about Jaden, which made me feel it. Like she was hiding something and he knew. Like I had tapped into his sense. Wait a second? I didn't even learn about lightning. How did I use it? The Sith was using it. Had I copied the Sith's power? Am I copying Kyle's? Can I copy abilities? That's impossible. No one can do that. But, there's no other explanation. But still, it's impossible.

"Why's it impossible?" Jaden said, standing to my right.

"Bec…" I began, then stopped as I realized Jaden was standing to my left. I turned and saw her looking at Kyle. She looked up at me with weird expression.

"What?" She asked.

I turned to my left again to find the other Jaden looking like Kyle now.

"Nothing's impossible with the force," he said.

I looked down at Kyle who was on his com-link and looked back to see Rosh now.

"Follow the Ancients, Eric," Rosh said. "Follow the Ancients." I felt weird. Like in some sort of daze. I was dizzy. The place was spinning. Was I going to faint?

"Eric," I looked down at Kyle as he broke my own thoughts. "You okay? Look's like you just saw a ghost."

"Yeah," Jaden added. "You've lost all colour in your face. You okay?"

"I…" I turned to the Rosh/Kyle/Jaden impersonator to find no one there. I swallowed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good."

What the hell was going on? A new ability? Visions? And what are the Ancients? My head's beginning to hurt from all of this.

"Eric," Kyle said. "You sure you're okay?"

I cleared my mind. "I'm fine. I'm good to go."

"Well," Kyle said. "I just got a call from Luke for another mission. But, I don't need both of you. How's about you go back to the Academy? Jaden can take this one."

That was perfect. I needed a library to figure this out. And my head checked. "Fine by me."

"Me too," Jaden said, still looking at me weirdly. "You sure you okay?"

I smiled. "I'm fine. Just a little… shocked."

I laughed at my dumb joke and I think she actually cracked a smile.

"You're an idiot," she said playfully as she walked for the door.

My smile disappeared as she turned. Let's just hope that's my only problem.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review. Just to let me know what you think. Thanx. **


	7. Chapter 6: The Wound That Won't Heal

**Thanx to happy dude, BattleBlazer...dude, Lord Destroyer, SmexySmone and Fumarley for the reviews. Thanx a bunch.**

**Here are two new chapters and things are about to heat up. So to everyone, enjoy. **

* * *

**Jedi Academy I: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 6: The Wound That Won't Heal**

**(From Jaden's Point Of View)**

"I don't want to talk about it."

I climbed out of my ship which I landed in the middle of the mountains. I was waiting for Kyle, and my voice suddenly asked me about what happened back in Mos Eisley, with the whole father thing. For everyone who hasn't figured this yet, I don't like sharing.

**Why not?**

"Because it's none of your business," I replied.

**That's where you're wrong. It's my business, because it's your business.**

"Yeah, well, my business is my own. Who are you anyway?"

**Does it matter?**

"Yes."

**Why? Are you afraid I'm a Sith? Here to deceive you?**

"Are you?"

**A Sith? Yes, I am.** I almost started attacking, only to realize that I had nothing to attack. **But, I am not here to deceive you. I'm here to open your eyes.**

"To what? The Dark Side?"

**Oh, please, Jaden. I'm not some evil Sith Lord, bent on destroying the galaxy. I intend to save it.**

"You're kidding, right?"

**Jaden, if I wanted you turned to the Dark Side I would have had you kill that man. But that would have brought you nothing. By leaving, you have done the first part of your mission. To forgive.**

"I didn't forgive him," I snapped.

**But you didn't kill him. And that's good enough for me.**

I thought for a moment. A Sith in my head. That's not something you see everyday. Or hear. But, she's right about the dark side thing. That leaves the million credit question: if she's not here to turn me, then why is she here?

"Let's say that I believe that you're not evil. What do you want?"

**To repair that which has been destroyed. **

What the hell does that mean? Geez, you'd think that after a few thousand years, these force users would figure out that cryptic riddles are wasted on the youth. Before I could say anything, Kyle appeared.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Lead the way," I replied.

We walked in silence all the way to the merchant's house. Apparently, using his droid, he recorded a message of people who might be involved with these guys who tried to blow us out of the sky. But, the genius chickened out. He sold it. And after he sold it – not before – he calls us to tell us about it. I mean, are people dumb in this part of the galaxy or what?

We met up with the man who explained what had happened and then pointed us off in the right direction…or so we hoped. But five minutes into the search – surrounded by nothing but sand and mountains and sand and sand (did I mention sand) – we realized we were lost. Wonderful. And what could make this even more beautiful, you ask? That's right, Kyle being all Jedi Master like.

"Jaden," he began, "are you alright?"

"Peachy," I replied simply. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem distracted. And a distracted Jedi is not a good thing."

I faked a smile. "I'm good. Really, I am."

"Did something happen at Mos Eisley?"

"Well, we were attacked. Does that count?"

He chuckled. "Anything else?"

"Nope." It felt wrong to lie to my Master, but I couldn't tell him. Not without telling him everything. And I just didn't have the energy to do that at the moment.

"You know what?" I said. "We're getting nowhere. Should we split up?"

He thought for a moment. "Sure. Good idea."

I was relieved. A little alone time, that was what I needed. We discussed our rendezvous point and then went our separate ways. I walked a little bit, trying to figure out where to go from here. In my life, I mean. I couldn't care less about that droid. I had bigger problems. What was this voice? Where did it come from? And did it have anything to do with what Eric pulled off at the spaceport? How did release so much energy at once? And with an ability that he's never learnt? I hugged myself as I thought of this because it got really cold. But I still walked forward, still thinking. Why did the voice not want me to kill someone? That was Sith gold! Maybe she wasn't joking. Maybe she does want to save the galaxy. I hugged myself tighter. It's freezing on this planet! Anyway…

Wait, why was it freezing? I was in the desert with a blazing sun. And then I concentrated on the feeling. It wasn't on the surface. No, this coldness came from deep within. Like a sixth sense. I spun around, suddenly feeling as though I was being watched. And then I saw him, a man watching me. And then he ran, me quickly taking off after him. I chased him while on the ground – he was on a cliff above me. I turned a corner and saw and couple of boulders which seemed to make steps. At least for a Jedi. I jumped on the first and then the next and then the next, until I got to the level he was at. I chased him down, turning another corner. I ran along side the cliff until I came to an open area, surrounded by giant rocks. If there wasn't a cave or an edge which looked over the area, it would seem like some sort of an arena. I looked at the cave, wondering if he walked into there. I activated my lightsaber and slowly moved for the opening. And then I spun, blocking the red lightsaber with my own. I kicked the man away but he recovered quickly and swung for me. I rolled out of the way and prepared for a fight. And then I gasped when I saw who my enemy was.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Hello, Jaden," my father replied, as calm as ever.

"But…but your dead."

"Am I?" And then he smirked one of the most evil smirks I've ever seen.

He attacked me and I moved, quickly preparing myself for another attack. I blocked his next swing and then deflected the next, moving to hit him away. I didn't want to strike him. I couldn't. He was my father; I couldn't just strike him down.

**Not true.**

_He's my father, you psycho, _I thought back. _I can't kill him._

**Your father is dead, Jaden. This is an illusion. An apparition, a ghost.**

_No such thing. _I dodged another attack and then struck back, careful not to give a deadly blow. I ducked when he swung for my head and I kicked him away.

**It's a test. All a test.**

I blocked an attack. _A test?_

**The Trial Of Flesh.**

_The Trial Of Flesh? That's a Jedi test._

**Correct. Your father's death has wounded you. Deeply. You have forgiven. Now you must forget. If you wish to heal, you must forget.**

I blocked an attack and spun around him. I blocked another attack and locked our sabers. I pushed him back, trying to get him away from me.

_He's my father! I won't forget him!_

**Not him Jaden. The wound. The wound in you that refuses to heal.**

_I like that wound. It makes me stronger._

**It makes you foolish. Let go, Jaden. Or die at the hands of the person you love the most.**

My father pushed me away and moved for me again. Our sabers connected and we began an intense fight. Our sabers clashed like five times every two seconds – or at least that's what it felt like. I moved back as I swung, dodged and blocked. I was heading for the edge of the mountain. I needed to think of a plan and quick. I dodged another attack, trying to hit him away, but he just kept forcing me back. I couldn't go all out. This was my dad. Or was he? No, my dad is dead. It couldn't be him. But he looked so real.

**He's not real, Jaden. He is a test. Now pass it.**

_How?_

**Your powers, Jaden. The Force is the most powerful energy in the galaxy and you are a rare jewel. You can do things that the greatest of Jedi wished they could.**

_What?_

**Concentrate, Jaden! You know what to do.**

I ducked and kicked him away. I moved for him and struck. He blocked, so I moved our sabers out of the way and head-butted him. He moved back and I swung again, just missing his head. Was it bad luck or did I do it on purpose? I wasn't sure, but he attacked so fast, I didn't have time to think. He swung for me, but I ducked. He slashed again, but I dodged again. And then he gripped me with the Force and tossed me to the side like I was a rag doll. I hit the ground hard, my saber sliding out of my hands. I got to my feet and moved for it, but he was already in front of me. He raised his hand, a force gripping my neck as I floated off the ground. I was choking and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Come on, Jaden," he said. "I've taught you better than this."

"Let me go," I managed to squeeze through.

"Make me." He gripped harder.

I struggled to stay awake. I felt myself slowly drifting away. I was dying. It felt as though my neck was being crushed. And I could nothing about it. I didn't have my saber. I didn't have Eric's lightning. I didn't even have Eric… I was finished.

**Concentrate, Jaden. Concentrate. Feel the force in your body. Let it take control of you.**

Icouldn't. I was losing consciousness. But I couldn't die. I refused to. Come on Jaden! Concentrate. I wiped my mind of everything. Of my dad. Of this test. Of Eric. Of Tavion. Of Rosh. Of everything. And then… I felt something. I pinch of something. And then it grew and grew, some kind of force building up within me.

"Let me go!" A wave of energy erupted from me, pushing him away.

My feet hit the ground and I looked at my father. I could feel it. The Force coursing through my veins. I felt as though I was on fire. And I loved it. I looked at my hands, trying to see any hint of power, but there was nothing. I could feel it though, like I was injected with a double dose of adrenaline. What was this?

**The Force, Jaden. It courses through you like fire. Power beyond imagination. Use it.**

She didn't have to worry. I intended to. My father ran for me, his saber raised above him. He swung down and I just stood there. His hand passed in front of me, but he didn't hit me. I smirked as I looked upwards. His lightsaber was floating above his head. I tossed it to the side and by just looking at him, I pushed him back. It was amazing. This power was unbelievable. I felt as though I could take on the galaxy. My lightsaber flew into his hand and he moved for me again. I raised my hand, palm out and he flew back, leaving the ground. He flew over the edge of the cliff but I wasn't done. I twisted my hand and he stopped in mid-air, floating hopelessly. I swung my hand down and he came forward, smashing into the ground, sliding across it. Talk about kissing the floor. He got to his feet and ran for me again.

**End this, Jaden.**

I agreed. As he got to me, I raised my hand again and lifted him off the ground, tossing him right over me, into the mouth of the cave. And then I stared. Could I do it? He was my father. Or looked like him, but still, it felt wrong. He was climbing to his feet, so I had to think quickly. I swallowed hard and raised my hands again. The cave shook as I concentrated my power on it and I found myself closing my hand, as though trying to crush something. And then the ceiling started to crack and fall. In one swift swing downwards, the cave gave way and collapsed violently, burying the memory of my dad in a rocky grave. I stepped back, suddenly drained. I wanted to drop, but I stayed standing. But it wasn't because of the victory or the shock. For the first time in ages, even just for that minute of going all out, I felt… free.

**Well done, Jaden. I am impressed.**

"What the hell was that?" I shouted, not caring if anyone was around to hear.

**The Force.**

"That was not the Force," I replied. "That was another level."

**Exactly. Many believe that there are only two sides of the Force. Light and darkness. But there is another. Another that only the rarest of beings can command. A third Force. A true Force.**

I looked at my hands again and even though I was drained, I still felt a tinge of power in me, waiting to burst free.

**You are very unique, Jaden. And very powerful. You have the potential to be the most powerful person in the galaxy. The ability to save the galaxy. And only one person can stand in your way. And it is my regret to say that, eventually, you'll need to deal with them.**

"Deal with them? Like kill them?"

**Yes. Unfortunately, that is exactly what I mean.**

Kill someone? Murder someone? Could I do it? Would it matter who this person was? Was it Luke? It had to be Luke. He was the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. Or maybe it was Kyle. Or someone I didn't even know? Or even Rosh? On second thought, no chance, but either way, I had to know.

"So who is this person that I'll have to kill?" I asked curiously.

Her answer was simple.** Eric Kane.**

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 7: In The Way

**Jedi Academy I: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 7: In The Way**

**(From Eric's Point Of View)**

"You sure?"

"Sorry, Eric. But nothing is wrong."

I sighed. I had gone to the academy's medic, Kala, to get myself checked out. Kala was a Twi'lek from planet something–or–other and was a very sweet, kind person. She had this warm smile and her aqua blue skin just made me relax whenever I looked at her. One of two giant tentacle things that came from her head (a trait her race shared) was rapped around her neck like a scarf. The other was just hanging. I came into her room for help. We did a bunch of tests, but so far, I was perfectly fine. Even my head was okay, despite the illusions I had experienced on Tatooine.

"You sure?" I asked.

She put her arms on her side, smirking cockily. "You questioning my expert opinion? Don't make me whip your butt, little Jedi."

I chuckled at her joking anger. "I wouldn't put it past you. I'm not a Jedi yet."

Kala smiled. I liked her. She seemed young, but had this wisdom about her that I really enjoyed. I also enjoyed the fact that she was the only person around here who wasn't training to be a Jedi or had any connection to the Force. It gave her this humble feel.

"Yes, well…" She looked at my results. "Sorry, Eric. Nothing's wrong. Those illusions were just the sun playing tricks on you. It's not that odd. Coming from Coruscant, with a fair amount of sun, to here, with quite a bit of sun, to Tatooine, with a blazing sun. It's natural that your body had a reaction."

I didn't want to believe it, but I had no choice. "Okay. Thanks, Kala."

"Any time, kid," she said as I walked out.

I wondered about her age. Calling me kid. Hah! She didn't seem that much older, but then again, I wasn't going to argue. I turned the corner, heading towards… somewhere. I don't know. At that point I was just walking, thinking about what my illusion had said. _Follow the ancients._ Who, or what, are the ancients? I continued walking aimlessly when I suddenly bumped into someone. It was one of the Jedi Masters.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"No problem, kid," he replied and continued walking.

Kid! What is with everyone today? Do I really look that young? I chuckled a bit and shrugged it off. I carried on walking and decided I needed a place to think. A quiet place. I turned to my right and entered a room. There were a few things pushed against the corners, but nothing important. It was probably a spare storage room. There was a window looking over the forest. I looked out of it. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining over the great green jungle. I all seemed so… so…

"Serene?" she said.

"Yeah," I answered. Wait? Who just said that? I spun, waiting to see Jaden. Instead there was this person, covered in a black robe. It definitely was a woman. It definitely wasn't Jaden.

"Hello, Eric," the woman said. She sounded wicked, almost as though she was going to maim me. And enjoy doing it.

I reached for my saber.

"No, no," she said, moving her head to the right. A force got a hold of me and practically tossed me into the wall. She moved her hand, my lightsaber sliding away from me. She moved towards me, raising her hand, the Force raising me with it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That is not important," she replied as she leaned on a big box. "The question should be: what do I want?"

"Okay," I said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"You… gone."

"I'm sorry?"

"I want you gone." She stood and picked up some kind of gadget, examining it. "Preferably dead."

"What?"

"You are threat to my plans, Eric. It's nothing personal, really. But I can't have you walking around. Not so freely."

I tried to break free of her invisible grip. "Why? What is this about?"

"You…" She tried to think of a word, "…influence people with you righteousness and just personality. I can't have that. To better a world, desperate measures will need to taken. And that cannot happen with someone like you around. And the fact that you're extremely powerful is an issue." I gave her a look. "Don't look so shocked. Come on, Eric. You must have noticed you're not exactly… normal. That stunt you pulled back on Tatooine with the lightning. Very impressive. How you intercepted my message."

That caught my attention. "Follow the ancients?"

"That's right. That was not meant for you."

"If not me, then who? Jaden?"

"Very good, Eric." I shivered. The way she said my name was just creepy. I don't know why, but it made me go cold. "You see, Jaden is very very special. However, she has taken a liking to you. Granted, she's not exactly throwing herself at your feet, but still… you are an unnecessary risk."

"Who are you? What are you? A Sith?"

"An Ancient," she replied with an amazing pride.

"A what?"

"You Jedi sicken me. The Sith too. You are all fools. Light and darkness. It's pathetic."

"What's an Ancient? Why must Jaden find them?"

"Not them. It."

"What?" Now I was completely lost. "What is it? What is The Ancients?"

"It doesn't matter." She walked up to me. "You're not going to be around to care. I'm sorry, Eric, but you are a distraction. You are in the way. And I can't have that. It's nothing personal, but now you need to die."

She threw me against the wall opposite the window. And then the lightning began. It hurt so badly, worse than before. I tried to scream, but the pain was unimaginable. It was as though someone was stabbing me with a heated blade from the inside over and over and over again. And then it got worse. I screamed in my head as I moved away from the wall and slammed against it again. She was now shocking me and hitting me against the wall? What, one torture method not enough? I struggled to break free or to absorb the lightning or something. But nothing happened. I felt myself dying. Who was this woman? Why did she want me dead? What did she want with Jaden? I don't know why, but the thought of her doing something to Jaden sort of angered me. I managed to open my eyes and look it hers. She wasn't satisfied with what she was doing. Maybe she was telling the truth, this wasn't personal for her. But it was for me. I felt something inside me beginning to boil, to build up. A power. The Force? I had to be. I hit the wall again and it was like setting off a spark. I screamed out loud in pain and it was as though a wave of energy escaped. Remember training, where I said it felt as though a second skin came off me when I broke that wall? Well, this felt as though twenty skins were breaking off me, as the giant wall with the window practically tore off the building, falling down into the jungle, taking that psycho witch with it. I ran to the edge, my lightsaber dangling. I compelled it towards my hand and then looked over the edge. The jungle was below, so if she had fallen and died, I would have been able to tell. The again, I'm an idiot for thinking I'm that lucky.

"That hurt!" I spun around to see her there, as though nothing had happened.

"What the hell are you?" I asked, shocked beyond belief.

"Angry," was her answered.

I activated my lightsaber. "Let's go."

She laughed. "Oh, please! I am not going to fight a child."

"Okay, people, I am really not that young!"

Geez, first Kala and then the master and now this psycho. It's just not my day. I ran for her and swung, but when I looked there was no one there. I spun around, seeing her behind me.

"You fool," she waved her hand and I went crashing into the wall.

It was at that point that Jaden, Kyle and Luke burst into the room. Nice of you guys to join us. The party just started. I got to me feet, ready to fight. I ran for the woman and swung, but she just jumped back, off the edge… except she didn't fall. She stood there in mid-air.

"That…that's impossible," I said as the other three joined me.

"We heard a giant bang," Luke stated, examining the giant whole in the room. "I guess we found the cause."

"Who is this woman?" Jaden asked.

"Follow The Ancients," the psycho said and then became… distorted. She started changing shape, turning into Rosh, Luke, Me, Kyle, Jaden, Kala, some thug and another woman who caused Kyle to whisper "Tavion." And then the woman/thing disappeared into thin air, leaving us all speechless.

_You are in the way._

And leaving me very very worried.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8: Follow The Ancients

**Thanx to Infernal00 for the review.**

**Here's the next chapter. Things are going to start getting weird, but don't worry. The original story will continue shortly.**

* * *

**Jedi Academy I: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 8: Follow The Ancients**

**(From Jaden's Point Of View)**

"An illusion? You sure?"

We were in the security room, looking over the holo-vids of Eric getting his butt whipped into the next century. I looked at him. He was smiling, probably laughing at himself being tossed around like a rag doll. How is it possible that he can be all powerful? Do I really need to kill him? Am I actually thinking about it? I turned back to the hologram and watched as she shocked the crap out of Eric. And then…

It died. The hologram just cut out. And then it came back, Eric leaning over the edge – where the wall use to be. The woman was nowhere to be seen. And then Eric turned around and started fighting nothing. Luke stopped the hologram.

"You see," Kyle said. "At that point, she was an illusion. We all saw her, but the camera didn't pick her up. My guess is that after the wall came down, she disappeared."

"Yeah…" I agreed, looking at Eric. "By the way, how did the wall come down?"

He tensed. "I have no idea. It was like some force attacked from the outside."

Nice cover, I thought. Eric had pulled me aside and told me that he had done that to the wall. I didn't know whether to believe him or shrug it off, but after the Tatooine incident, I'm not that skeptical. We watched until the holo-vid shut down and then all of us stayed silent, pondering on the last thing we heard. Follow the ancients…

"What are the ancients?" I asked, breaking the silence. I figured someone had to.

"I've never heard of them," Kyle answered, turning to Luke. "You?"

Luke thought. "I have heard some mention of them. But nothing concrete."

**He's lying. He knows more.**

_Shut it! _I thought. Ever since she dropped the Eric bomb, I wasn't too happy with my voice.

"Is there any place where we can find more info?" I asked.

Luke looked at me. "No, I don't think so. But I don't want you two thinking about this. You're training is your top priority."

"Yes, Master Skywalker," Eric replied.

I didn't agree. "But she told us to follow the ancients. We should at least attempt to find something."

"Like what, Jaden?" Kyle asked calmly. "We don't know anything about them."

**Search their archives. The restricted area in the library.**

_There's a reason it's restricted._

**Rules have never stopped you, Jaden. Don't let them now.**

Kyle continued. "I'm just saying we can't waste our time over the ramblings of a mysterious woman. Just get back to training. If we find something, we'll let you two know."

"Okay," I replied.

"Good," Luke said. "Now, if you two would excuse us, I'd like to have a word with Kyle."

"About?" Okay, I know that was pushy, but I was just checking how far I could go with this.

"About how that wall came down," Luke replied with no hesitation. "There must have been a major force in that room to destroy a solid wall and shut off the cameras."

"True," Eric replied with a fake smile and grabbed my arm. "Come on, Jaden. We need to go."

I was about to break his arm, but he was too fast and practically ran out, dragging me along. The door shut behind us and he walked down the corridor, me following (by my own choice). He was moving painfully fast, so, naturally, I had to stop him.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

He turned around. "What was what?"

"Why'd you stop me?" I replied. "I was getting somewhere."

"You were prying into things that don't concern us."

"So I'm curious. Sue me."

"Jaden." He walked up to me. "Let's just leave this where it is."

"And where's that?"

"Hidden. Buried."

"Yeah, I can't do that Eric. And neither can you.

Something else is happening around here and we need to figure out what it is."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because it involves you." I walked closer to whisper the next part. "Come on, Eric. The lightning, the wall. It's all a little strange. You could be in danger."

"Yeah," he replied. "And with your visions, we could both be in trouble."

I went pale when he said that. "How'd…"

"Follow the ancients? Yeah, it wasn't the first time I had heard that. Whatever is happening to me, whatever…" – he searched for the word – "…abilities I'm developing, it allowed me to intercept a message for you."

We stayed silent for a moment. It was official. My suspicions were correct. That psycho was the voice in my head. It had to be. She wants Eric gone. She is a she. She told him… wait a second.

"What did she say?"

Eric came out of his own thoughts. "I'm sorry?"

"On the holo-vid. You two were speaking. What did she say?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just how you were a God and I had to die." Damn it. "Jaden, what is going on around here?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

"How?" He asked suspiciously.

"Follow the ancients, of course."

"But…" Eric started as someone walked around the corner. "We know nothing about the ancients."

I winked as the person walked past. "Right…"

"Why you winking? I'm being serious."

I winked again as the person walked around the corner. "Sure you are…"

"Do you have a twitch in your eye?"

I just stared blankly. "You are so goodie-goodie it actually makes my stomach turn. Listen, meet me at the training area at midnight."

"The training area? Why?"

I turned to walk away. "Because we're breaking into the library."

* * *

I was waiting in the training area for almost an hour. I actually figured that spineless coward wasn't going to show. While waiting, I was going through everything that had happened in the past forty-eight hours. It felt as though an entire month had past. Strange visions. Homicidal voices. The ancients. And please don't get me started on my father. It was all just way too much to take it.

**Penny for your thoughts?**

_What is a penny, anyway?_

**It's just an expression, Jaden.**

_Did you try to kill Eric?_

Silence.

_After I said no, did you try to kill him? Was that you today?_

**Yes.**

_Why?_

**Because Eric is…**

_A threat to me?_

**Yes. And because you wouldn't do anything about it, I took matters into my own hands.**

_And he kicked your butt._

**He was a little stronger than anticipated, but I can handle him next time.**

_No! There is no next time. _

**Eric is a problem for you…**

_No he isn't._

**Not now, but he will be.**

_And if he is, I'll take care of him. But I'm not going to kill my only ally for a cause I know nothing about. And if you try to do it yourself, mark my words, we are over._

**Do not threaten me!** She sounded pissed. **You will follow my instructions…**

_I'll kill myself._

**Excuse me?**

_If you touch Eric without my permission, I'll kill myself. You need me, so if Eric dies without my say, I die with him. He dies, I kill myself. You attack him again, I kill myself. I so much as catch you in the vicinity of his being, I kill myself. Agreed?  
_

**Jaden…**

_Agreed?_ I was adamant, almost harsh.

There was a long silence. **Agreed.**

Wow! I surprised myself with that. But was I telling the truth? Did Eric, a guy I met less than two days before, really mean this much to me? Had I lowered my defences and let someone in? Oh no, I think I did. I'm such a girl! After that conversation, I waited for Eric. Just when I gave up hope, he turned the corner, sneaking in like a little girl who was late for her curfew.

"Would you please grow a pair?" I said loudly, provoking him to try and shut me up.

"Jaden," he started as he moved towards me. "This is a bad idea."

"What is?"

"Breaking into the library."

"Oh please, that's the easy part."

He looked shocked. "You mean there's more?"

"Of course." I began walking forward. "We're breaking into the restricted area."

"What?" He moved in my way. "There's a reason it's restricted, Jaden."

You don't say. "Listen, it will be easy. We get in, we get out. No one will ever know."

"Okay," he said after much thought and began walking away.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"To get my spy gear. I'll meet you at the side of the building."

I folded my arms. "You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." He walked up to me. "Have you heard your plan at all?"

"Oh, stop it! Come on; follow me, do what I say and you'll be back in bed within the hour."

And with that, we took off. The library was unlocked so that was easy to get into. The cameras were tricky to get past but not impossible. And if we couldn't get past them, we used the Force to move them. It was great! And easy. It would appear the academy's resources were not seriously spent on defence. We moved along the shelves, hiding from the cameras. This was too easy… until the guard appeared. Eric and I ducked back, trying to pinpoint him. The only reason we knew he was there because he had spoke.

"Anyone here?" he had asked, his voice echoing in the empty library. Damn it!

The academy, while low on cameras and the like, has personal soldiers from the New Republic to look after the place. Killing one of these guys is an act of treason. Um… not like I was considering it or anything. (Cue suspicious whistle). Okay, jokes aside, attacking this guy would be bad and getting caught would be worse. What to do? What to do?

"Hey," Eric said to the guard as he stepped out into the open.

I wanted to scream like a howler and rip his head off faster than a rankorr! What the hell was he doing? I must remember to get him a leash.

"What you doing here, kid?" The guard asked, his blaster up.

If you screw us over, Eric, I swear I will kill you slowly.

"I heard a noise," Eric lied. "After everything that's happened – you know, with the attack on the students and the incident earlier today – I figured I should go check it out. I didn't know the academy had guards."

The guard examined him as he lowered his weapon. "Really? I'm sure Skywalker mentioned it after pairing everyone. You're Kyle's student, correct?"

"Um…yeah," Eric laughed nervously. I couldn't tell if it was real or faked. "Can we not tell him about this, please? He already thinks I have an attention problem. Knowing I wasn't concentrating on Luke's speech would make him trust me less."

The guard thought for a while. "You alone?"

That was odd. He sounded odd right now. Or was it just me?

"Yes." I could tell by Eric's voice that he thought it was odd to.

And then the guard raised his blaster. "Pick your saber up with two fingers, drop it on the floor and kick it away."

"What?" What the hell?

"Do it!"

"Okay." Eric kicked his saber to me.

"Good. Now take me to the restricted area?"

"Excuse me?"

"Now!"

"Okay, okay," Eric said as he turned and moved for the area.

They got there, me behind them. "Open the doors. The console's there."

"The cameras…"

"Are already offline. Listen, kid, I'm a professional. I steal for a living."

Eric started typing. "You're a thief?"

The guard was insulted by that comment. "Mercenary. Highly trained, expensive mercenary." Your mother must be so proud.

"A merc, huh? Who hired you?"

"None of your…"

"I've seen your face," Eric interrupted. "There's no way you're going to let me live. I'd like to know who I'm dying for."

He contemplated this. "Some crazy Sith chick. Tavon. Tavern."

"Tavion?"

"That's it." Of course! The night we decide to break into the restricted archives is the night where Tavion sends a guy to jack the place. Beautiful. I continued to watch as Eric worked. There was a beep and the merc pulled out a security card. "Here. You'll need this?"

Eric swiped the card and the thick, metal, impenetrable door opened. "There you go."

"Thank you." At least he's polite. "Now you can die."

I smacked the wall, making an echo in the room. The merc turned and saw me. He raised his weapon, ready to fire, when Eric tackled him. Note to self: sneak up to the guy next time and don't hit walls in panic. Eric and the merc struggled for blaster, which quickly made its way across the ground. I ran for it as Eric got on top of the merc and started punching him, before getting kicked off. The guy stood up and as Eric was getting to his feet, he smashed his foot into Eric's face. He then drew a sharp blade and was ready to go down and stab Eric. I picked up the blaster, turned and fired three shots. Two hit, one went past him. The assailant went down. We both waited in silence to see if anyone was coming. When we realized they weren't, a bloody lipped Eric checked the guy. He was dead.

"What now?" I asked.

"We go call Luke," Eric suggested. "Tell him what happened here."

I sighed and looked at the archives. "But first…"

"Jaden, no! We were almost killed."

"Exactly. I'd like to know for what."

Eric got to his feet. "He wasn't here for the ancients."

"Probably not," I replied as I examined the room. It was a square, smaller than I thought it would be, with only five stands of holo-vids. "I have no doubt that him being here was a bad coincidence. But Luke and Kyle won't know that."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning… if we check the holo-vids and they check the log times, we can blame it on this moron. His death shouldn't be in vain."

Eric wiped the blood of his lip. "His life was gone already. Mercenaries are all scum."

I looked through the archives. "He wasn't a merc. Too sloppy and too easy to take down. No, that was just a security guard down on his luck."

Eric looked confused as he searched the body. "That makes no sense. Why would a Sith hire a rookie to help her?"

"Desperation," I guessed as I pulled an archive out. "Found it."

We moved to the huge hologram machine in the middle of the room. We inserted the vid and then started it. A human size hologram of Luke appeared. He was wearing his Jedi robes and standing all formal like. He began speaking.

"In all of my travels and investigations of the Jedi, there is still one mystery that remains. A group called The Ancients. I have not been able to find a lot of information on this group, but I believe them to be some ancient form of Force users. I have also come to believe that they used neither the light side nor the dark side of the Force. Instead, they relied on another type of Force. An old type, lost in time. It would appear this type was a _whole Force_ – neither light nor dark, but both. Here, in this archive, I have inserted holo-logs of other great force users on the subject…"

Great was an understatement. The people on that hologram were legends. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Count Dooku. Qui-Gon Jinn. Yoda. Darth Vader. Darth Sidious. And… Kyle Katarn. What was going on here? Kyle knew. Luke knew. Another Force. The Ancients. Was this a conspiracy?

"Is this a conspiracy?" Eric asked. Okay, that was just creepy.

"I have no clue," I replied. "Look at these people. Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon Jinn."

"The Emperor," Eric added. "I've never even heard of these Ancients and here's an entire documentary on them."

Luke continued. "One aspect of the Ancients that I have found in every legend, myth and story I have heard of them is that they could use the Force to miraculous feats that have not ever been seen in this era. One such feat is to absorb, replicate and even amplify another Force user's abilities…"

I went cold. So did Eric. We both though the exact same thing. Tatooine. The Sith. The lighting. Was Eric a… no, impossible! Right? I could tell he was thinking the same thing, but too afraid to ask me.

**Do you see why he is a threat now? Eric would never be able to handle that type of power. It will corrupt him.**

_Is he a…_

**Maybe. It is still uncertain. But make no mistake, it is a possibility. **

_I can't kill him._

**You cannot be around him. If you will not kill him, sever ties with him.**

_Why?_

**Jaden, think about it. Tavion is a powerful Sith and there is no doubt that she wants to succeed. Why send a pathetic guard to do her dirty work?**

_You saying he wasn't here for her?_

**I'm saying he wanted the Ancients archive. If Eric is an Ancient, you are in danger by being around him. The question is: what are you going to do about it?**

I ejected the vid and placed it in my clothing. "Come on, we're going."

Eric came out his daze. "What? Jaden, we can't just take that."

"We have to," I said looking at the guard. "He wasn't here for Tavion."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I just do." I picked up the blaster and shot the window out.

"Jaden, we are going to get caught."

"No, we're going to get a slap on the back for bravery and then a slap on the wrist for stupidity."

"What?"

"What you mean what?" I replied and then started creating a story. "All we did was sneak out to train some more. Granted, that was stupid, but if we hadn't, we wouldn't have found two guys trying to break into the archives."

"Two?"

"Yeah. We managed to take one down, but the other shot through the window and jumped out. He took an archive with him. We didn't know what it was. Got it?"

"Jaden…"

"Eric!" I stopped him. "No doubt someone heard the glass shatter. I need to know now. Have you got that?"

He thought for minute, struggling inside. "Yes."

"Good," I replied. "Let's go."

As we were about to leave, a _beep _went off and I jumped. We both started our sabers and looked around, waiting for an enemy to approach. There was no-one around. Another _beep_. I turned to the dead guard. Eric and I looked at each other and then moved for him. I deactivated my saber and search his pockets. Apparently Eric missed something. I pulled a device with buttons and a speaker. It was a communication device and it was still beeping. I looked at Eric, my eyes asking if I should answer. He nodded slightly. I answered.

"Why is there so much noise? Did you get the Ancients archive?"

I stopped breathing as I heard the voice. The room went cold as ice. I slowly went to my knees, because it felt as though my legs were turning to jelly. I couldn't believe it. I looked at Eric and then the voice spoke again. I shut the communicator down and threw it out the window. That voice. I knew that voice.

"Jaden, why the hell would you do that?" Eric asked, pointing at the window.

"Eric…" I looked at him. "We know that voice."

"What? Jaden, you sure?"

I started thinking. "I'm not positive, but I'm about ninety-five percent sure."

"Who was it?"

"It was…" I stopped, still thinking if it was even possible.

"Jaden? Who was it? Kyle? Luke? Tavion?"

"Eric…"

"Yeah?"

I looked him in the eye. "It was Rosh."

* * *

**Thanx for reading. I know the story just went another direction, but don't worry. The next chapter, we'll be back to the mission in the game. Anyway, thanx again and PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. **


End file.
